Sleep deprived
by Azureoverland
Summary: It's more important for Teenagers to get more sleep than children and adults. Jack knows this. But he doesn't need it. Right? WRONG!


**I know many others have done this, but I wanted to do one for myself. **

**Yea, many of you might have guessed and believed that Jack has not slept in his 300 years of solitude. And I thought so too. I have been browsing in tumblr where some have believed other things that could be true about our Winter Spirit and I strongly believe it. So I am getting half of my one-shots off of there and the things me or other teenagers like me, do in every day life. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Teens needed their sleep. In fact, it's more important for teens to sleep more than young children. It's important for your brain. It's important for your health.

Jack Frost knew most of that. But he never sleeps.

In the three-hundred years of his solitude, Jack did sleep once or twice. But for some reason, he stopped sleeping all together.

He was awake every day, every week, every month, every year that went by, never once stopping to rest to close his eyes for just a moment. He never did that once.

Now that he's a Guardian, North and the elder Guardians noticed the bags under the teenagers' eyes and confront him about it. This caused an up-rise from Jack and he flies out of the workshop with worried calls fading behind him as he flies off to Burgess to be alone.

He didn't mean to worry them or suddenly snap for no apparent reason. He was exhausted and aching all over. He was irritable, depressed, and had a hard time concentrating. Jack didn't know any better when he became Jack Frost, so he did what he thought was natural in life. But the Guardians are doing their best to show him what was right and wrong to do in this world he had come to bring about the snow.

Leaning against a tree with his legs dangling and arms limp against his side, he breathes a sigh and watched the cloudless skies, knowing Sandy will be here very soon to bring good dreams to the children.

And possibly him.

Sandy can sense the stubborn will of Jack's mind to close off his dream sand when it found him and will give the boy an "A" for effort. He knew about Jack's lack of sleep ever since they first met not too long ago, maybe a hundred years or less.

He can feel the stress and depression weighing down on the Winter prankster almost every day without the sleep he so badly needed. It was hurting him in the worst possible ways.

When he tried to put the boy to sleep, Jack would expel the dream sand and that surprised Sandy because no one in centuries had ever resisted his wonderful dream sand that always allured them to sleep. Jack was somewhat immune to it, but sometimes he had his limits of fighting it.

He told Sandy he doesn't need it; that he doesn't want to sleep. But the little man persisted and continued to fuss and chase the boy to put him under. He was determined and stubborn a little. Jack didn't like that from the man of dreams. So he avoided him from time to time when he came to bring about the sleep to each continent, but on rare occasions, Jack would come to see the wishing star just to say hi or settle down on the cloud of dreams, keeping his guard up if Sandy tried to throw a ball of dream sand at his face.

Now that Jack was part of their little group, Sandy was more determined to put the Winter imp to sleep.

So when Sandy was finished giving pleasant dreams to the children, he flew down to the forest where the lake is, knowing Jack would be there once he arrived.

He was grateful for being so silent when he spotted the teen with his head turned to stare out at his lake, frozen over with supposedly new frost.

He was oblivious of Sandy's presence and that was good for the Dream Giver as he hovers closer to the boy, dream cloud dissipating under his tiny feet. Sandy forms a ball of dream sand in his palm, tossing it in the air as he comes closer to the young spirit, raising his short arm with a determined look on his face.

He launched the sand ball just in time when Jack turns his head, not expecting the assault.

"San-!?" He groans when the dream sand nailed him in the face, eyes drooping, losing his balance on the branch before free falling.

Sandy forms a dream cloud below and sighed in relief when it catches Jack's lengthy body. He floats down and pushed back the soft, white locks in concern before spreading some sand over his head for good measure, wanting the sleep deprived boy to have the best dreams for tonight until he and the rest of the Guardians have a talk about this.

Sandy decided to take Jack back to Santa Claussen. The rest of the children will have a dreamless sleep for tonight until he can figure out how to help the teen get his sleep.

The cloud under the sleeping teen grows bigger to make room for Sandy to stand on as he makes the cloud rise off the cold ground, taking off to the Pole.

"Oi! Wha' happened to Fros'bite!?" Bunny pipes up when Sandy flew in through the window, carrying Jack who was half awake after fighting off some of the dream sand.

"Sweet Tooth!" Tooth 'buzzed' forward to the boy and placed her small hand on Jack's cold cheek, "Are you okay? Are you hurt!? How many fingers am I holding up!? How are your teeth!? Are th-!?"

"Tooth…," North warns, coming up beside the anxious Fairy Queen.

"Oh! Right, sorry…."

Sandy glares at Jack for fighting with his dream sand and attempts to throw some more on the boy, but still, Jack's stubborn mind fights it off, despite how strong it was. It was like chipping away a brick wall.

"Sandy, vhat ees vrong vith Jack?"

Finally getting through Jack's subconscious, the teen goes limp and the Guardians go into slight panic.

"Jack!" Tooth whimpers, taking his hand in both her owns.

Bunny jumps around so he was near the Frosted Child's head, "Frost! Stop playin' 'round! Yer scarin' Tooth!" He grunts, hiding his worry for the boy by covering up most of his fear behind green eyes and his tone.

Sandy pulls Jack away from them and proceeds down the hall to find a room for Jack to sleep in so he can discuss with them about this.

"Sandy!" Tooth flies after him, but was stopped by North's meaty hand on her shoulder, "North, why are you-!?"

"Eet's okay," He said softly.

"Whaddya' mean by tha'?" Bunny asked, arms crossed.

North pats Tooth's shoulder and watched his old friend walk into an empty room, coming back out without Jack in his arms.

Sandy floats down and lands lightly on his feet, facing the three Guardians with a calm, tired face. They stood there, waiting for the ancient Guardian to give any sign of their newest recruit.

He points to the table and they all exchange looks for a moment before heading over to the table, taking a seat and staring at the little man as he makes his way over.

Bunny was the first to speak, already feeling impatient with his friend, "So wha' be wrong with Frost, mate?" He taps the wood with a finger, ears bent with a twitch of a nose.

And so began the Guessing Game with the Big Four.

Took them three hours to piece together what the Sandman was saying through his conjured sand, frustration seen on all their faces as they try to guess right on what was going on with Jack.

"Jack…," Tooth began.

Sandy nods and conjured up a calendar with the pages of each month being torn off.

"… has… not slept with a calendar?" She guessed.

Sandy face palmed and conjured another image of Jack. Then it rearranged itself into the boy lying down, like he was sleeping.

"Jack… sleepin'?" Bunny guessed.

Sandy nods, then conjured his sand into a calendar again with Jack walking as the pages tear themselves off. The number of years appear above the calendar and change from the year of the Dark Ages to the present of today and so on. The dream sand Jack was still walking, but his appearance soon began to slouch and he looked worn out, yawning silently as he continues to walk with the days going on in the dream sand.

"Vhat…?," North's eyes widen and he seemed to have figured it out, "Are you saying… that… Jack has not slept een… three hundred years!?"

"**WHAT**!?" Bunny's shout echoes in the workshop and the Guardians shush him to keep his voice down. But the Guardian of Hope glares at them and faced Sandy, nails burrowing into the wood of the table, "Sandy, please tell me yer jokin'."

Sandy kept a straight face as Bunny continues to stare at him through wide eyes, one ear flickering.

"Oh, my poor Sweet Tooth…," Toothiana whispered, leaning back in her seat.

"Bloody 'ell… what is wrong with dis kid?" Bunny mumbles to himself.

Sandy collapsed in his seat after playing charades for nearly four hours. Glad to see the Guardians finally understand the situation that has been going on ever since the birth of their youngster. A small turn of a knob alerted them all and they look up to see the door open. Jack appears, rubbing his eyes of the golden sand that fell onto the floor.

"Sandy…," He murmurs, half asleep with a scowl on his face, "Wh-why did you… do that for?"

Bunny approached the young Guardian and glares harshly, "Why 'aven' y'told us 'bout dis!?"

Jack drops his hand and blinks away the sleep, looking up at the Pooka, "About what?"

"About you not getting the sleep you need?" Tooth answered before Bunny could yell, pushing the rabbit to the side.

Jack steps back and snorts, "It's not that big of a deal-"

"Shaddap!"

Jack closed his mouth and blinks in surprise by Bunny's sudden shout of anger. He also didn't expect to get a pop upside the head by the older Guardian.

"Ow! What the hell, Cottontail!" Jack yelps, holding the back of his head to soothe the pain.

"Bunny!" Tooth scolds, but the Pooka ignores her as he walks up to Jack.

"That's fer bein' a dumbass…," Bunny grumbles, "Wha' the 'ell where yeh' thinking'!? Ya' must've been delusionist or s'thin' ta be walkin' 'round withou' restin' yer arse fer all I know!"

Jack growls and clenched his fists, "You don't know anything about what happened to me for over three hundreds! I don't need sleep-!"

"Shut ya gob!" Bunny interrupted.

"You're not the boss of me-Ow!"

Another pop upside the head.

"Lay off, Kangaroo!"

Bunny raised a paw threatening and Jack cringed, "Why 'aven't you told us 'bout this, huh!?"

"Why the hell would you care!?" Jack snaps.

"B'cause this is important!"

"It's nothing!"

"It _is _something, ya bloody wanka!"

"So what!? You never bothered to worry about me and my problems for three hundred years! What makes you think you'll start now!?"

The four flinched and Bunny lowers his paw, ears falling back with guilt flashing in those toxic green orbs. Jack glares, hurt in those sapphire irises as he looks at the elders before him.

"Well… wer 'ere now," Bunny spoke quietly, "Yer with us now. An' we wan' to 'help ya, Frost."

The others nod and Tooth flies towards Jack, "We want to understand you, Jack. We want to help you with any sort of problems you have," She cups his cheeks and he jumps at the touch, "You're not going to solve your problems by yourself anymore."

"Dat's right!" North stood up, "Ve vill be there! To 'elp our newest addition to family!"

Jack stares at them through tired eyes, still not getting much sleep after flying around for so long in the world, "You won't leave me?"

"No' on ya nelly!" Bunny steps forward and placed his paw on the messy hair.

"Never in a million years!" Tooth answered, pulling him into a hug, "Not when you've been alone for too long,"

Sandy pokes the boy's ribs and smiles with two thumbs up. And North just pulled them all into a hug, laughing joyously.

"Ack! North, pu' us down, ya bloke!" Bunny gasped.

Once he did, Jack smiles at all four of them and chuckles.

"Ay, what's so funny, mate?" Bunny asked with narrowed eyes.

"You guys," He answered, "I mean…," He leans more and more on Tooth, "You actually consider me as 'family'."

Bunny was ready to knock some sense into the boy as he rose to his full height, but North stops him and placed a meaty finger over his lips. Sandy was behind the two, sprinkling dream sand over Jack's head as said teen falls into unconsciousness, snoring quietly.

"Be patient with boy, Bunny," North whispered, "Been alone for centuries. Takes time to trust."

"I know, bu' the troublemaka can be a stubbun mule sometimes." Bunny grumbled.

"Jus like you, da?"

"Shaddap."

They all chuckle and watch their youngest sleep, gracing a smile on his pale face.

* * *

**I will be uploading chapters for the stories asap. Just trying to bring up some ideas in my empty head.**

**~Azure**


End file.
